


Just Once

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Endou-san…let’s have a gamble. Right now."</p>
<p>Endou cocked an eyebrow. “So you want to whore yourself out after all?”</p>
<p>Kaiji slammed his hands back on Endou’s knees. “Dammit, I’m not asking for money this time! I was just thinking…that by the end of the night, I’ll have made you beg at least once.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request:   
> "Endou/Kaiji  
> Kaiji on top!   
> Blindfolded Endou."

"You clearly haven’t done this before."  
  
"Shut up," spat Kaiji, finishing the knot of the blindfold, "I bet you haven’t either."  
  
The kid was right, but Endou refused to satisfy that with a clear response and grunted instead. They’d only just gotten started and already he was itching to reach for another cigarette. He supposed there was something to be said for a man whose desire for a smoke was greater than his sexual libido, but in his defense, even with the addition of the blindfold, the situation failed to be even a little arousing. When Kaiji checked the tightness of the blindfold’s knot for what felt like the tenth time, Endou lost his patience.  
  
"You know, I think I might just hire a hooker instead."  
  
Kaiji’s fingers dug angrily into the loan shark’s knees. Even with his vision blocked, Endou could see the brat glaring daggers into him. Then he released his grip and gave a short laugh.  
  
"Endou-san…let’s have a gamble. Right now."  
  
Endou cocked an eyebrow. “So you want to whore yourself out after all?”  
  
Kaiji slammed his hands back on Endou’s knees. “Dammit, I’m not asking for money this time! I was just thinking…that by the end of the night, I’ll have made you beg at least once.”  
  
"Intriguing. And if I don’t?"  
  
Kaiji paused for a moment, then answered, “…I’ll be your personal fuck toy for a week.”  
  
"A month."  
  
"Fine! A month."  
  
Endou smirked. “Deal. Let’s see what you’ve got, runt.”  
  
Kaiji untucked Endou’s shirt and slowly unbuttoned it with his shaking fingers. He slid his shirt down so it bunched at his wrists, then pulled his undershirt off. Firm hands grabbed his now-bare shoulders and a pair of dry lips enveloped his. He felt Kaiji’s teeth nip at his bottom lip—though whether it was on purpose or by accident, he couldn’t say. Kaiji’s lips didn’t linger on his for long, however, and he quickly went to work on his belt.  
  
"You know, you could stand to make this a little more sensual," said Endou.  
  
"And you could stand to  _shut the hell up!_ ”  
  
Endou obeyed, satisfied to have ruffled the kid’s feathers some more. His belt was unbuckled and slid out of his pants’ belt loop. He then felt Kaiji move his hands behind his back and begin bind his wrists together with the belt.  
  
"What’s this for?"  
  
Endou could see the smirk forming on the brat’s lips. “It’ll be hard to make you beg if you can touch yourself.”  
  
 _Heh. Should’ve seen that one coming_ , thought Endou.  
  
His pants were unzipped and pulled down, followed by his boxers. Still-shaking fingers began to stroke at his prick, while the other hand grasped one of his shoulders and a mouth kissed at his neck. A faint “Mm” sound was made by Endou and Kaiji kissed more aggressively at his neck, putting his tongue to work this time. Kaiji kissed down to his chest, swerving his tongue about one of his nipples, causing Endou’s body to buck and jolt at the tingling sensation.  _Ah, there’s the spot_.  
  
Kaiji took full advantage of Endou’s reaction and attacked both nipples with his mouth and tongue. He suckled, licked, kissed, and nipped. Endou moaned and struggled against the binds, itching to rub his cock that Kaiji neglected to attend to when he discovered the weaknesses on his chest. Still, he wasn’t ready to beg to this brat just yet—he could endure this. It’d be worth the blue balls if it meant having Kaiji as his personal property for a month.  
  
Kaiji’s hand moved down to his cock and went back to work on stroking it, his mouth still on one of Endou’s nipples.  
  
"You’re a really dirty man, Endou-san…" murmured Kaiji, “‘I want a blindfold so I don’t have to see you do a hack job on this’…I know what you really meant. You’re just a kinky bastard who wants to be helpless and tied up and fucked senseless, aren’t you?"  
  
Endou wanted to reply with,  _You’re doing a really shitty job on the dirty talk_ , but felt he couldn’t open his mouth without whimpering first. So the kid wasn’t doing such a shitty job after all.  
  
"Well, I’m not going to fuck you senseless," Kaiji continued, giving his cock teasingly light strokes, "Not until you beg for it."  
  
Endou grit his teeth and dug his fingernails into the palms of his bound hands. Oh, fuck this. He swallowed and whispered, “…please…”  
  
"Eh? I didn’t catch that, Endou-san," said Kaiji, speeding up the stroking of his cock.  
  
"Please…fuck me…"  
  
Kaiji snickered. “So I won that gamble, huh?”  
  
"Shut up and fuck me."  
  
Fingers cool and slimy with lube entered him, rubbing down his entrance. Kaiji pushed him down on the bed and thrusted into him. Endou gasped at the feeling of the thick cock entering him—he wished his wrists were unbound so he could at least grab fistfuls of sheets to relieve him of the surprise of it. He panted loudly as Kaiji—who was, likewise, panting heavily—pressed in and out.  
  
"Kaiji!"  
  
They both came simultaneously, Kaiji falling on to chest. Both were sweating and panting, too tired to say anything. Kaiji unbound Endou’s wrists and removed the blindfold, Endou’s eyes stinging and blinking as they adjusted to the light.   
  
Kaiji took a cigarette from Endou’s pack and tossed the rest of the pack on to the loan shark’s lap. Endou nodded a silent “Thanks” at him and brought the cigarette to his lips, Kaiji doing the favor of lighting up for him. They smoked in silence for the rest of the night, as though nothing had happened. They’d save the bickering about it for tomorrow morning.


End file.
